Taking of that mask
by Chuccy
Summary: They thought that they could play him, that he was there pawn, but he played them, made them his pawns but now was the time to let go of that mask he wore.Independent!harry Grey!harry Story Left FOr DEad Wanna take it over Talk 2 me
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling.

**Warning**: Language, Violence, Death and maybe more later.

**Summary**: They thought that they could play him, that he was there pawn, but he played them, made them his pawns but now was the time to let go of that mask he wore.

It my first try so if people like it tell me and I continue I'm from Holland so my writing can be a little off.

**Prologue**

A young man was watching the stars out of is bedroom window, his name is Harry Potter but he was no ordinary boy you see Harry was a wizard. When he was one year old, a dark wizard with the name of Voldemort came to his house and tried to kill him, Harry's parents died that night. That was what the world thought and it was what Albus Dumbledore said but Harry knew better, he knew his parents had abandoned him, left him for dead.

His godfather died a few days back but Harry did not mourn, cause he knew Sirius died the way he wanted, fighting death eaters, he wouldn't mourn because he knew Sirius wouldn't want that. In stead of mourning this young man was scheming, planning to get out of privet drive no. 4. Because tomorrow was the reading of Sirius will , tomorrow he would get what was his by birth right, but he would have to be fast if he wanted what was his because tomorrow was also the day James and lily potter and there children would return.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling.

**Warning**: Language, Violence, Death and maybe more later.

**Summary**: They thought that they could play him, that he was there pawn, but he played them, made them his pawns but now was the time to let go of that mask he wore.

It my first try so if people like it tell me and I continue I'm from Holland so my writing can be a little off.

§_taking of that mask_§ Parseltongeu

''_taking of that mask''_ thoughts

**Chapter 1**

Harry finally found a way to get to diagon alley, to leave this hell hole, his so called home §_home_§ he hissed to his Basilisks pet snake that he had found last year in the chamber of secrets.

§_home issss where your heart issss, that'ssss home§ _hissed the snake back who he had named Shesha after the Indian snake god. §_you right where you heart isss that'sss home and my heart isss not here, where it isss I don't know but it isss not here_§ Harry hissed. His emerald eyes dangerously turning dark as he remembered how he was mentally abused by his so called relatives.

§_it'sss time to get out of here ssshesssha, today we leave and never return_§ he hissed while grabbing his second wand, that was free of tracking charms and the like, he remembered it like yesterday how he got it.

_Flashback_

_Harry was walking thru knockturn alley, he needed a new wand, a wand that was untraceable. Harry walked in to Borgin & Burkes. Mr. Borgin was sitting behind the counter when he spoke 'what can I do for you young man' Harry looked at the owner of the shop his eyes flashing dangerously._

'_I need a wand, a wand that the ministry can't trace are you up for the job mister Borgin' Harry spoke with an calm yet murderous tone. Borgin put a step backwards, but recovered fast he gave Harry an sly smirk 'of course I'm up for the job mister……' he said while he looked at Harry 'emerald just call me emerald' Borgin pointed to the back and said 'now lets go to the back so we can fix your wand Mr. emerald'._

_Three hours later Harry walked out of the shop with his new wand. This wand was 9½ inches long made of yew and holly wood, the cores where an phoenix feather and an crushed bone of an dementor and it was soaked in de blood of an unicorn willingly given and the blood of an basilisk forcibly taken. It was light yet dark, it was grey and so was Harry._

_End flashback_

Harry had arrived at gringgrotts and was heading toward the room where everyone was waiting impatiently to know what Sirius had left them, Harry stopped before the room when he heard the old fool say 'Mister potter isn't coming his parents are here in his place'.

Harry walked inside and said 'who said I wasn't coming headmaster'. All the heads in room turned to look ad the boy no to look at the young man with messy black hair coming till his shoulders, with emerald green eyes that where blazing furiously, the young man that was dressed in finest wizard robes, he wore a short sleeve robe, around his left arm was Shesha warped and on his right arm was tattooed in old English _betrayal is unredeemable and the scars on my heart unhealable. _The young man stood there proud and tall and the mans name was Harry potter, only one thing came to every one's mind and that was _'' o shit we are in trouble''_.


	3. Author note

Hey,

Sorry i couldn't update but I'm stuck with school got exams this yearbut chapter 2 wil be up date it soon it most likely be longer then chapter 1and I'm busy writing out a plot for a naruto stotygreetings.

Dark-Snake-Heir


End file.
